La chica nueva me robó el corazón
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Una nueva chica llega desde Alemania ah Raimon y esta chica cambiará la vida de nuestro amigo Ryu. ¿Que podrá pasar en su estancia en Raimon? ¿La hermana de nuestra chica causará problemas? ¿Habrá mas de un romance? Historia de Ocs. Echa con Saray Afuro love Dai-chan :)


**Minna! aquí una nuevo fic echo con Saray Afuro Love Dai-chan :) es historia de ocs jejeje, y espero que les guste :D**

**Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de level-5 solo me pertenecen mis ocs y los otros ocs son de Saray Afuro love Dai-chan**

**Titulo: La chica nueva me robo el corazón**

* * *

Era una mañana aburrida en la secundaria Raimon, pero eso cambio ya que, se escucharon rumores de que vendría una alumna nueva.

-¿Se enteraron de lo de la alumna nueva? – preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños rastas y tenía unas extrañas gafas puestas

-¡Si! Ojala juegue fútbol – dijo un chico de cabellos castaños con una banda naranja y con su habitual sonrisa. Aunque a todos por lo dicho, les resbaló una gota por la cabeza

-Endo, ¿Que no piensas en otra cosa? – le preguntó aburrida de que siempre dijera lo mismo una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas, de ojos verdes y de piel pálida. La chica tenía varías pecas en su cara aunque, era bastante linda

-También pienso en la comida, Saray – respondió el chico sonriendo

-Te mataré algún día Endo Mamoru – dijo una chica de cabellos negros mirando con ansias de matar al de la banda naranja. Sus ojos eran verdes y resaltaban gracias a su tez morena, su complexión era delgada y su estatura moderada.

-Jajaja, tranquila Shin, y...¿Será verdad el rumor? ¿En que clase estará? – preguntó la chica rubia de nombre Saray

-Según dicen, estará o en esta clase o en la de al lado – explicó el chico de rastas cuando una chica de cabellos miel largo hasta la cintura con pequeños destellos rubios le interrumpió.

-Quien sabe Kido, la cosa...¿Como será? – preguntó la chica pelimiel mientras en sus ojos rojos se podía notar que se estaba imaginando a la chica

-De carne y hueso – respondió Shin riendo

-¿Ah si? ¡No sabía! ¡Pensaba que iba a ser de goma! – respondieron todos a la vez a lo que la de ojos verdes les fulminó con la mirada

-¿Ustedes quieren morir verdad? – preguntó la chica mientras soltaba una pequeña risa perturbadora

-Jajaja bueno, vamos a clase – dijo Saray a lo que todos asintieron

La campana sonó y todos se sentaron rápidamente en sus sitió. Entonces entro sonriendo el profesor de Lengua el cual tendría que tener 24 o 25 años. De cabellos negros azulados cortos y de ojos azules eléctricos, de tez de un tono vainilla y delgado

- Buenos días a todos – dijo saludando a lo que todos le devolvieron el saludo – Hoy tendremos con nosotros a una nueva alumna que ha venido desde Alemania, por favor tratadla bien – explicó cuando todos empezaron a murmurar – ¡SILENCIO! Ahora podrán verla con sus propios ojos, por favor, pasa – dijo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos azules largo hasta la espalda, de tez nívea la cual recordaba a la misma porcelana, delgada y de estatura moderada. En lo que la mayoría se fijo fueron en sus ojos, de un extraño plateado como la luna.

-Buenas – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras que todos estaban en un completo silencio y el profesor no se lo creía

-Esto...por favor, presenta te a la clase – dijo mirando a la chica la cual solo asintió

-Hai. Me llamo Mitsuki Fujiwara, es un placer estar aquí – dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa

-¡Wow! – exclamo la pelinegra de ojos verdes asombrada

-¡Que linda es! – aduló asombrada la de ojos rojos

-¡Si! ¡Es verdad! – dijo la rubia con los ojos en forma de estrellas

-Jejeje – la chica solo sonrío mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca – Bueno...¿Donde me siento? – le preguntó al profesor a lo que este miró a todos lados y todos los chicos menos uno hacían sitio para que Mitsuki se sentará con uno de ellos y al profesor le salía una gotita a lo anime. La chica suspiró y se sentó en un sitio apartado de todos y volvió a hablar – Si no le importa, prefiero que no me violen con la mirada – dijo sonriendo cuando todos abrieron los ojos como platos y sin creerse que la chica hubiese dicho eso

-Me cae bien jajaja – dijo Shin riendo ante la reacción de los chicos

-A ti mientras alguien diga algo ofensivo a los chicos, loca de contenta – respondió la pelimiel viendo a su amiga reír

-¡Siiiiiiiiii! Jajajaja – la chica solo estaba riendo mientras que Saray miraba a a su amiga pelinegra y soltó un suspiro

-Bueno...voy un momento a jefatura, no que hagan nada fuera de lugar en mi ausencia – dijo el maestro a lo que todos asintieron. Cuando el maestro se fue la gran mayoría se acerco al sitio de Mitsuki

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Saray Afuro! – dijo presentándose la chica de pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas y de ojos verdes con una sonrisa

-¡Yo soy Laura Excla! – esta vez la que habló fue la chica de cabellos color miel y de ojos rojos

-¡Shin Sumira! – dijo sonriendo la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-¡Yo soy Akane Kazemaru! – dijo una chica sonriendo e idéntica a Kazemaru solo que ella, tenía el pelo suelto y tenía rasgos bastante femeninos, un buen busto, vamos, la parte femenina de Ichirouta Kazemaru

-Jejeje encantada – dijo la de ojos plateados sonriendo bastante nerviosa por estar literalmente rodeada por sus nuevos compañeros de clase

-Ah por cierto, luego te presentó al loco de mi hermano jeje, esta en un curso mas – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo divertida

-Ah, y el mió es ese – dijo Saray señalando a un chico de pelo rubio, de ojos marrones y de tez pálida también con algunas pecas – Se llama Ryu Afuro

-Si, Jejeje yo tengo a una hermana que esta dos cursos por debajo – dijo la pelimiel sonriendo amistosamente

-Entiendo – contestó la de ojos plateados sonriendo

-¿Y tu tienes hermanas o hermanos? – preguntó Kazemaru curiosamente

-¿Eh? Ah si, una hermana que se llama Mizuki – respondió sonriendo y olvidando un pequeño detalle

-Ohh, ya veo – respondió Saray y Mitsuki solo le sonrío

-Bueno. ¿Y de donde vienes? – le preguntó esta vez Laura

-Vengo de Alemania – contestó la de cabellos azules con una sonrisa cuando Atsuya interrumpió alagando la

-Pues eres muy linda, se nota que eres Alemana – dijo el chico mirándola sonriente a lo que la chica le sonrío por el alago y Saray soltó un ``Wooow´´

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, por megafonía se escucho que hoy podrían salir antes a lo que todos se alegraron bastante. La gran mayoría se fue hacía el club de fútbol y, Laura le dijo a Mitsuki que se viniese también a lo que esta, aceptó. Ya todos estaban en el campo y un chico de cabellos rubios cortado a la misma manera que Len Kagamine, de encantadores ojos verdes y de tez de un tono vainilla también muy parecida a la de Len Kagamine venía corriendo _**(Lencitooo! *~* asashue)**_

-¡Ya podían haber esperado! – gritó el chico llegando al campo exhausto a lo que Shin le miró divertido

-Eres muy lento hermanito – dijo la chica sonriendo burlona a lo que el chico la miro y soltó un suspiro

-Lo que tu digas Shin-nyan~ – dijo el chico riendo a lo que la pelinegra enrojeció y se puso a darle en la cabeza a lo que este esquivaba como podía

-Hyuuga, Shin, ¿Quieren parar de una vez? – preguntó la pelimiel con una gotita anime

-Jajaja, es divertido – contestó Saray riendo a lo que Laura no pudo evitar reír y asentir

El tiempo paso bastante rápido, estuvieron jugando al fútbol y demás hasta, que se despidieron cada uno de otro.

Era una mañana resplandeciente, el sol brillaba lo cual daba mucha alegría. Los chicos y chicas iban de camino al instituto. Juntas iban Mitsuki, Saray y Laura _**(Saray: Shin no porque...iba tarde (?)) **_cuando vieron a un chico pelirrojo, parecía nuevo.

-¿Quien será? – pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes mirando al pelirrojo

-¿Eh? – preguntó cuando miró al chico – Quien sabe...

-A mi si que no me suena... – dijo la peliazul con una gotita estilo anime

-¡Hermanito! – dijo una niña pequeña corriendo hasta el pelirrojo

-¿Eh? ¿Mirella? – pregunto el pelirrojo confuso – ¡Pero si ya te he llevado al colegio! Yo tengo que ir al instituto, venga – dijo el chico

-Pero...

-Ya no puedo estar contigo pero no te pasará nada – dijo el chico a lo que la chica asintió

-Ok...

-Parece que son hermanos... – dijo la pelimiel a lo que Mitsuki asintió

-Por lo visto, si

-Parece que va al insti, entonces es nuevo – dijo Saray asintiendo

-Bueno, pues entonces a lo mejor esta en nuestra clase – dedujo la pelimiel

-Podría ser que si – respondió la de ojos plateados

En eso, un grito de una voz conocida se escucho:

-¡Podíais haber esperado! – grito una pelinegra corriendo exhausta

-Tardaste mucho...te quedaste dormida...jejeje – dijeron Laura y Mitsuki a la vez con una gota anime resbalando por la nuca

-Lo sentimos – dijo Saray sonriendo nerviosa

-Pufff – dijo la pelinegra peinándose un poco el pelo a lo que las otras tres sonrieron nerviosas. La chica volvió a hablar – Oigan...¿Y ese chico? – preguntó Shin mirando al nuevo

-Ni idea... – dijo la de ojos rojos

-Pensamos que es nuevo – respondió Mitsuki

-¿Le preguntó? – preguntó Shin

-Bueno... – dijo Saray cuando una voz se escucho detrás de ellas

-Vale, pregunta – dijo la voz y ellas pegaron un repullo

-¿Desde cuando estás ahí, Ryu? – preguntó su hermana Saray

-Acabo de llegar

-¿Tu también eres dormilón verdad? – le preguntó la rubia

-Es que no esperas a tu hermano, que mala eres – respondió a lo que la chica solo le salió una gota anime

-Ya no soy la única dormilona...venga, voy – dijo la pelinegra y se acerco al chico

-Madre mía... – dijo Laura

-Jejeje, me temo algo malo – dijo Mitsuki riendo

-¡Siii! – respondió de igual manera Saray

-Oye – dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose al chico – ¿Eres nuevo acá?

-Se lo preguntó – dijo la pelimiel asombrada

-Pues si – respondió Mitsuki

-¿Eh? Pues si... – contestó el chico

-Oh...genial. ¿Y como te llamas? – dijo la chica sonriente

-Me llamo Yuu Shiraoka – contestó el pelirrojo

-Um...¡Pues encantada de conocerte Yuu! ¡Soy Shin Sumira! – dijo la chica sonriendo amistosamente

-Encantado – dijo el chico sonriente

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy una amiga de Shin! Me llamo Saray Afuro – dijo la rubia metiéndose en la conversación junto a Mitsuki y Laura

-¡Ohayo! ¡Soy Laura Excla! Amiga de Shin

-¡Hola! Yo soy...una amiga de Shin, se podría decir. Me llamo Mitsuki Fujiwara

-Yo soy Ryu Afuro, el hermano de Saray

-Encantado de conoceros a todos – dijo el chico sonriendo feliz

-El gusto es nuestro – respondió Laura sonriente

-Si que si – dijo Shin y Mitsuki solo rió

-Tranquilo, aveces son un poco raras – dijo Saray

-Y tu la primera – contestó su hermano

-¡Callaaaa! ¡Enanoo! – respondió Saray mientras Mitsuki aguantaba la risa y Shin reía

-Somos así – dijo Laura

-Me caéis bien – contestó Yuu

-Igualmente – dijo Laura a lo que Shin asintió. Entonces un móvil sonó

-Un momento, me llaman al móvil – dijo Mitsuki

-¿Quien es? – pregunto Saray

-Mi hermana...ahora vuelvo – sale un momento del instituto

-Vale – dijo Laura

-Mentira...Será el novio jijiji – dijo a lo que todos se cayeron a lo anime

-¿Que pasa Mizuki-chan? – Preguntó Mitsuki a lo que Mizuki le dijo todo – Vale...nos vemos ahora, chao – la chica colgó

En ese momento la sirena del instituto tocó:

-A clase – dijo Saray y todos se fueron a clase

Cuando todos estaban en clase, Mitsuki aun no estaba:

-¿Y Mitsuki-chan? – pregunto Laura a lo que Shin respondió

-Con el novio

''¿Que le pasará?'' **Se preguntó Ryu mentalmente**

Al rato, Mitsuki llegó:

-¡Al fin que llegue! – exclamo Mitsuki – Me perdí buscando esto... ''Mama me dijo que debía mantener los estudios pero...también el trabajo jeje'' **Se dijo Mitsuki para ella misma**

-Ah... – dijo Saray cuando, el maestro entró

-Bueno, sentaos todos – dijo a lo que todos se sentaron – Vamos a empezar la cla... – no pudo terminar la frase ya que llamaron a la puerta. El maestro abrió y se vio a Daiki el cual tenía escondida la cola para que no la viesen pero las orejas no

-¡Gomenansai! – Exclamo el chico

-Ejem, Ejem...señorito Yamaguchi es la cuarta vez que llega tarde... – reprochó el maestro

-¡De veras, lo siento! – dijo Daiki mientras casi todos los de la clase reían

-En el recreo tengo que decirte unas palabritas, ¿¡Entendido?! – preguntó el maestro bastante enfadado

-¡Ha-Hai! – afirmó Daiki

-Puedes sentarte en tu sitio... – finalizó el maestro

''¿Porque soy la única que esta perdida? ¡¿Como se comporta Mitsuki-chan?!'' **Se dijo la chica en sus pensamientos mientras tiraba la cabeza en la mesa **– Pufff – la chica vio la regañina – Una cosa profe...que usted de pequeño seguro que también llegaba tarde...así que no se queje tanto... – dijo Mitsuki

-Jajaja – la pelimiel estaba riendo hasta que escucho lo que Mitsuki dijo y paró de reír de golpe – Ja...¿Jaja?

-¡Wowowowowow! – dijo la pelinegra con ojos en forma de estrella

-¿Eh? ¿Mitsuki? – el maestro se sorprendió ya que Mitsuki nunca haría eso

''¿Mitsu-chan?'' **Se preguntó Daiki en su mente confuso**

-Que rara esta... – susurro Saray

-¿Eh? – mirando como todos la miran – Oh oh... Esto...quiero decir...que no esta bien que le eche tanta regañina jejeje podría hacer la vista gorda...jejeje – dijo la chica riendo nerviosa

-Si que esta rara... – dijo Laura

-Aunque antes estaba bien, ¿No? – preguntó Shin – No nos preocupemos...

-Mitsuki, a los profesores no les responde. Venga Daiki, sientate

-Hai – contesta Daiki

-Si... ''Larguito día me queda a mi...'' **Pensó Mizuki y se puso a mirar por la ventana **

-Madre mía... – dijo Laura en un susurro

-Uy, por poco se lía bien grande jajaja – susurro Shin

-Si jajaja – respondió Saray

-Vosotras tres, ¿Tenéis algún problema? – les preguntó el maestro con el ceño fruncido

-No, No, No – dijeron las tres al unísono

-Bien, pues a callar – dijo el maestro

-Por cierto...¿Que asignatura es esta? – Preguntó Mizuki pero no la escucharon

- jeje – Ryu solo sonrío

-¿Y tu de que te ríes? – Le pregunto su hermana bajito

-Es la primera vez que te regañan ¿No? – le preguntó a lo que Saray le mato con la mirada

-¡PERO BUENO! ¡RYU AFURO! – gritó el maestro

-¡Perdón! – respondió este al momento

-¡A callar ya! – dijo el maestro a lo que todos asintieron

-Madre mía... – habló Laura mientras tenía una gotita a lo anime mientras Shin reía bajito

-Y nada...¡Profe! ¿Que asignatura es esta?! – preguntó Mizuki ya que no las sabía. Debía haberse aprendido el horario de su hermana Mitsuki

-¿Eh? ¡MATEMATICAS! ¿No te sabes el horario? – le preguntó el maestro cuando se acordó de algo – Ahora que me acuerdo, hay un chico nuevo hoy, voy a buscarlo...no habléis ¿Ok? – dijo y se fue

-Pues no, no me se el horario... – gotita a lo anime –

-Ok...esto ya es raro – dijo la pelimiel

-¡Mitsuki! ¡Estas rara! – le grito Shin a Mizuki

-¡Mucho! – dijo también Saray

-¿Ehh? ¿Yo? Que va, que va...si estoy normal...como siempre... – se defendió la peliazul

-Ya claro... – protestó la ojiroja

-Pero si tu no contestas a los maestros – dijo la pelinegra

-Esa es Shin

-Eso...¡Oye! – dijo la pelinegra ofendida mirando a la pelimiel

-¡Eso, Eso! – Daiki se puso a olerla – Huele a...¡Mizuki!

-Me habré echado su colonia sin querer... ''Neko listo...'' **Pensó la peliazul**

-Que forma de saber las cosas – dijo la pelimiel con una gotita a lo anime

-Dejadle...

-Después de todo es un neko – dijo Saray a lo que Laura asintió

-Si, es verdad

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que soy Mizuki? ¿Eh? – le preguntó la ojiplateada a Daiki

-Por el comportamiento – dijo Shin

-Porque...conozco bien como es Mizuki – se defendió Daiki

-... – La chica suspiró agotada y se levantó poniéndose una coleta – ¿Feliz?

-Wow, así que...tu eras la hermana – dijo la pelimiel

-Mitsuki se olvido de decir de que eráis gemelas... – contestó Shin

-Jejeje – río Saray

Entonces el profesor vino y todos se sentaron rápidamente

-Bien...este es el chico nuevo – explico el maestro

-Encantado, soy Yuu Shiraoka – se presentó el chico

-¡Encantados! – dijeron todos al unísono

-Vale...de acuerdo...¡Como en tu casa! – saludo a su forma Mizuki

-Madre mía...que personalidad mas opuesta... – dijo la pelimiel divertida

-Si, pero es divertido jejeje – contestó Shin

-¡SILENCIO EH! – gritó el maestro y todos se callaron – Sienta te al lado de Ryu

-Vale – dijo Yuu y se sentó

-Yo soy Ryu

-Ok – se sienta a su lado

-Que acaben las clases...y que no me saque a matemáticas... – susurro Mizuki

-¡MITSUKI AL PASILLO! – gritó el profesor

-Wowow el profe esta enfadado – dijo Laura

-Ya va, ya va... – con una venita de enojo se levanta y sale de la clase – ''Maldito maestro...te quemare el coche...pero...Mitsuki-chan me va a matar'' **Dijo la joven en su mente llorando a cascaraditas**

-Ala – dijo Laura a lo que Shin soltó solo un: Lol

-Shin y Laura, callad – ordenó el maestro

Ha-Hai – dijeron ambas

-Tonto profe... – sentada en el suelo

-¡LO HE ESCUCHANDO, AL DIRECTOR SEÑORI...! – pero entonces una chica se levantó y dijo:

-Maestro, fui yo, perdona...

-¡Así que tu! ¡AIRI! ¡Ahora mismo al director, vamos!

-Perdone las molestias... – dijo Airi saliendo de la clase

-¿Eh? Pero que... – mirando a la chica – ¡O-Oye!... – le grito la chica

-¿Que ocurre? – le preguntó Airi

-¿Por qué dices que eres tu cuando eh sido yo? – se levanta y se pone al lado de Airi

-Porque...Mitsu-chan, tu me salvaste cuando unos chicos se metían conmigo – explicó sonriendo – Somos amigas y no puedo soportarlo _**(Saray: Esto entonces Mizuki se entera)**_

-Aunque... yo te salvase..no tienes porque...ya sabes... – dijo la chica algo sorprendida por la reciente revelación y algo apenada – ''Luego le preguntaré a Mitsuki'' **Se dijo la chica en su mente**

-Entiende me que hiciste algo muy importante para mi vida, tenía que ayudarte en esto – finalizó y se marchó

-Creo que eh...de saber como comportarme...cuando me hago pasar por Mitsuki – dijo la chica mientras suspiraba

Las clases terminaron al fin y hay estaban todos en el patio:

-¡Ya acabaron las clases! – dijo feliz Laura a lo que Shin asintió

-¡Wii~! – dijo Saray sonriendo

-Por cierto y Mit...Miz...¿Y la peliazul? – preguntó Shin mientras Laura reía

-No se

-Quien sabe – contestó Saray

-Al fin libre de ese tugurio – dijo Mizuki suspirando pesadamente cuando vio a Saray y compañía – Allí están... bueno, haber cuando viene Mitsuki y nos volvemos a cambiar

-¡Mizuki! – gritó entonces Saray

-¿Eh? ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Mizuki confusa mientras se acercaba a ellos

-¿Que paso con Airi? – preguntó Saray

-Pues...dijo que había sido ella cuando fui yo en verdad...

-Amh... – dijo Laura mientras Saray ponía cara triste

-Pero al profe le quemo yo el coche...vamos que si se lo quemo... – entonces en ese momento, llego Mitsuki

-¡Mizuki! ¡Tu puesto acabo!...al fin... – dijo Mitsuki a su hermana

-¡Hola Mitsu-chan! – saludó a la peliazul

-Ohayo Saray-chan – saludo Mitsuki

-Wi...yo...voy a...¡hablar con el profe! – dijo Mizuki

Todos se cayeron a lo anime

-¡Mizuki no! – le gritaron

La única que no entendía nada era Mitsuki, así que, Saray le explico todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Saray acabó de relatar lo ocurrido Mitsuki puso una cara de WTF?

-Tu maestro es idiota... – dijo Mizuki

-Es lo que hay – contestó Laura a lo que Shin solo asintió pesadamente y Saray reía

-Nee... – fue lo único que dijo Mitsuki

-¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Mizuki

-Ni idea... – dijeron Shin y Laura. En ese momento Airi salió después de que le hubiesen echado la regañina

-Hay esta... – murmuró Mizuki

-Mira que liarla tanto para que la castigaran a ella en vez de a ti... – regañó Mitsuki a su hermana

-¡Airi! – grito Saray

-¿Ah? ¡Hola! – contestó ella

-¿Que tal te fue? – le preguntó Saray

-Bueno...al final pude convencer al director y no me han puesto ningún parte – explico Airi

-Eso es bueno... – murmuró Mizuki a lo que Mitsuki asintió sonriendo

-¡Genial! – exclamó Laura. Airi solo sonrío

-Um...¡Ya se! Les invito a todos a un helado por agradecimiento a Airi – dijo Mizuki sonriente

-¡Siiii! – dijeron todos ilusionados

-Genial – dijo Mizuki sonriendo

* * *

_**¡Aqui acaba el primer capi! El siguiente será lo que pasará en la heladería xD haber que pasa...jijiji bueno, espero que les guste :3 Sayo! Matta Neee!**_


End file.
